1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gripper cylinder for a folding apparatus with adjusting means for adjusting the distance between the grippers and the gripper bases corresponding to the thickness of the products to be gripped.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A gripper cylinder is part of a folding apparatus for cutting and folding a paper web and is known, e.g., from EP 0 531 648 A1. The folding apparatus described in this reference has a gripper cylinder and folding blade cylinder. In order to grip products of different thickness with a gripper cylinder of this type, the springing action of the gripper must be utilized. Sometimes, it is also attempted to adjust the supports with which the grippers cooperate, i.e. the gripper bases, individually at every gripping station. Further, the grippers are also adjusted individually for different product thicknesses by means of adjusting screws. This construction, however, has the disadvantage of being rather costly. Also, under certain circumstances, marks may appear on the products when spring-loaded grippers press too heavily against the paper.